NG-SHUU
by Light of Leviathan
Summary: Setahun kemudian. Ini adalah NG-SHUU episode 38, dan NG-SHUU dari NG-SHUU episode 38 Kuroko no Basket season 2. SOS! SOS! PBB, WHO, UNICEF, FIBA, SELAMATKAN KAMI DARI FURIHATA YANG EMOSIONAL KARENA SEPERTINYA PACARNYA LUPA HARI ULANGTAHUNNYA. / "A-aku hanya ingin bersamamu hari ini." / Special for Furihata Kouki's birthday. Warn: SUPER incredibly OOC, simple fluff. Mind to RnR?


_**Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa! **_

**.**

_**Yosh, I will survive!**__**Dozo, Minna-sama~ **_

**.**

**Disclaimer: ****Kuroko no basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**_**I don't take any personal commercial advantage nor profit taken s from making this fanfiction. Purely just for fun. **_

**Warnings: AR, boys love/shounen-ai, OOT, SUPER INCREDIBLY OOC, once again: FULL OF OOC-NESS, fluff, cliché, kinda weird typo(s). **

**.**

**Saya sudah memberikan warnings. Jadi, jika ada yang tidak disukai, tolong jangan memaksakan diri untuk membaca. ;)**

**.**

_**Have a nice read!**_** ^_~**

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

Drrrt.

Drrrt.

Resonansi getar ponsel tersaku di tas selempangnya mengalihkan atensi sang pemain bayangan. Ia meraihnya lalu membuka flip ponsel, satu pesan masuk. Mata lazuardinya terpicing menjadi jalinan lurus horizontal usai membaca instruksi sederhana yang harus dilakukan. Menghela napas pendek, ia membenam ponsel sedalam saku _jersey_. Membalikkan tubuh, menggulir pandangan satu per satu pada formasi timnya yang terbaru.

"Maaf, bisakah aku pergi sebentar?"

Semua kepala tertoleh mendengar rikuesnya. Waktu upacara pembuka kompetisi Winter Cup tergelincir terlalu cepat dikomparasi pada apa yang tertera dalam memori, ini adalah detik-detik penghabisan masa kebebasan lega menghirup-hela napas sebelum menabuh genderang peperangan.

Bila tahun lalu Kuroko Tetsuya dapat damprat dari sang manajer, kali ini ia menenggak sebuntal saliva karena menemukan kawannya yang hari ini bertingkah anomali. Senyumnya manis. Auranya kental ditoreh mistis. Dan yang paling mengerikan, nada bicaranya terdengar agak sinis.

"Sebentar lagi pertandingan pembuka Winter Cup. Tim kita akan melawan Shutoku. Jangan keluyuran, Kuroko."

Pemuda yang tak memiliki posisi pasti dalam peran pemain basket itu _sweatdrop_ deras.

Di belakang sosok _figur point-guard_ tim Seirin yang hari ini seolah ditoksik Lucifer, Fukuda menggeleng-gelengkan kepala seraya menggerung depresif ala orang sekarat—_MAYDAY! MAYDAY!_ FURIHATA KUMAT_ PRA-MEETING-WITH-HIS-LOVER SYNDROME_.

Kawahara megap-megap seperti napasnya disekap pengap seakan ia menjadi pengidap _personality-disorder_ kelas kakap—_SOS! SOS! PBB, WHO, UNICEF, FIBA, SELAMATKAN KAMI DARI FURIHATA YANG EMOSIONAL KARENA SEPERTINYA PACARNYA LUPA HARI ULANGTAHUNNYA. _

Di belakang duo Fukuda dan Kawahara, sepasang junior mereka menangis komikal melambaikan bendera putih dan berupaya keras menelan kembali isak tangis miris.

"Bukan begitu." Kuroko berkata dengan suara halus—menahan urgensi untuk lari dari Furihata yang kentara hari ini terlalu bersikap anomali. Tatapannya melunak—kendati ada observasi kalkulatif yang cermat tersirat di balik lazuardi briliannya. "Akashi mengirim _E-mail_, ingin bertemu."

Tiga sekon berikutnya. Empat pebasket di belakang sang _pointguard_ syok bukan main tatkala aura toksikal kegelapan lenyap seketika, bertranformasi mengimitasi cahaya sephia matahari di musim semi—merekah kehidupan dan bahkan mereka bersumpah menemukan kuncup-kuncup kembang cinta mulai bermekaran melingkupi pemuda ordinari tersebut.

"Bi- … bisa aku ikut denganmu?" tanyanya perlahan pada Kuroko.

Jika saja Furihata Kouki adalah seorang gadis, niscaya para pemain basket tim Seirin itu sudah tumbang terkapar bersimbah darah dengan arwah melayang ke awang-awang. Terpesona alang bukan kepalang pada ekspresi malu yang menjatuhkan harga diri namun merenggut napas mereka semua—dan iris besar dihinggap pupil semungil biji leci itu memijar harapan melindas batas-batas rasionalitas.

Kuroko tersenyum tipis—dalam diam memenuhi rikues Furihata yang beriringan dengannya keluar dari stadium.

Sepersekian sekon ketika Furihata tenggelam dalam dekam lamun dan sibuk menetralisir intensi yang gentar karena hati berdebar-debar, Kuroko melirik pada makhluk-makhluk laknat yang menangis bahagia di atas deritanya.

'_KAU PENYELAMAT HIDUP UMAT MANUSIA, KUROKO!' _

Dan sang bayangan merinding merasakan bisikan-bisikan kebahagiaan provokatif di atas penderitaannya yang secara sinting menjajah gagah ruang pendengarannya.

Mungkin saat kembali nanti, Kuroko bisa mengujicobakan level baru Ignite Pass pada keempat rekan setim Seirinnya itu.

**.**

**#~**~#**

_**Special for Furihata Kouki's Birthday**_**,**

**.**

**NG-SHUU**

**.**

_**By**_**: Light of Leviathan**

**#~**~#**

**.**

"Kenapa, Tetsu? Kenapa kau membawa pacarnya Akashi lagi?"

"Hee … Mine-_chin_ kan juga punya Sacchin."

"Satsuki tidak ada hubungan apa-apa denganku, woy."

"Hei, Midorimacchi … kenapa kau membawa _cutter_? Dan untuk apa membawa-bawa kardus sebesar itu?"

"Sudah jelas _cutter_ ini _lucky-item-_ku, Bodoh. Ah, kardus itu _lucky-item_ Sagitarius."

"Tapi itu berbahaya. Aku tidak suka melihatmu berjalan-jalan membawa senjata tajam. Apa isi kardus untuk Akashicchi?"

_**Tap. **_

_**Tap. **_

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu." Kuroko berkata dengan airmuka monotonis khasnya.

Furihata menggigil ketakutan menemukan semua anggota _Kiseki no Sedai _reuni lagi tahun ini. Ia takkan pernah terbiasa dengan aura intimidatif yang mereka radiasikan merasuk ngilu hingga ke tulang-belulang dan mematikan sel-sel syaraf sampai ke sendi-sendi. Pori-pori ari kulit meremas peluh pahit bertemperatur menyaingi titik beku. Mata terbeliak diikuti pupil kian mengecil. Alis sewarna daun kering di musim gugurnya bertaut dengan kelopak mata berkedut-kedut takut.

'_Ke-kenapa semuanya berkumpul lagi?! A-aku takut—i-ingin pulang!'_ histeris Furihata yang melipir dalam hati.

_**Ring~**_

_**Ring~**_

Melodi khas telepon masuk itu mendering ponsel pemuda yang berprofesi sebagai model, mengalihkan atensi semuanya dari eksistensi asing yang beringsut mundur ke belakang Kuroko mencari proteksi.

"Oi, ponselmu sangat mengganggu, Kise." Pembuluh darah di dahi saling menyilang muncul di kening dim pemuda yang mengenakan jersey Too. Matanya menyipit tajam. "Apakah itu Akashi?"

"I-ini—" Mata beriris identikal topaz itu melebar, "—_email _dari fans lelakiku!"

Aomine mendesis. "Mati saja kau! Sejak kapan lelaki juga mengidolakanmu?!"

Di sisi lain, pemuda yang paling jakung bersurai ungu itu berupaya membuka bungkus makanannya. Menarik sekali, dua kali, dan gagal. Ia menyerah, memandang pemuda yang jari-jemarinya dililit perban tanpa mempertanyakan benarkah pemuja _lucky-item_ itu berintensi jadi mumi.

"Mido-_chin_, pinjamkan aku _cutter_ itu."

Midorima menghembuskan napas pendek. Men-tapping kacamatanya, menjawab lugas, "Aku menolak, _nanodayo_. Meminjamkannya padamu hanya akan membuatmu melukai atau bahkan memotong jarimu sendiri."

"Heee…" Murasakibara menggerungkan kekecewaan, ia menggulir tatapan pada pemuda yang paling pendek di antara mereka. "Apa Kuro-_chin_ membawa _cutter_?"

Kuroko menggeleng sekilas. "Aku tidak bawa."

Furihata menggigit bibirnya, pandangan melayang nyalang. _'Apa-apaan de javu ini?!' _Bulir peluh tipis bergulir di pelipis.

Murasakibara masih belum menyerah. Ia berusaha lagi membuka bungkus makanan ringannya. Menariknya—

"Mrrh—"

—mengendurkan, lalu menarik bungkusnya membuka—

"Nrrghh—"

—mendengus kesal, mengendurkan, dan menariknya lagi lebih keras—

"MRGGHH!"

Menggeram, menariknya keras-keras dan—

.

.

Sebuah cahaya bersinar.

.

.

DAAAAR!

.

.

Seluruh isi bungkus plastik sialan terkuak. Terjadilah hujan gemerisik keripik.

.

.

Semua terlonjak kaget. Terkejut bukan kepalang membuat lidah mereka kelu. Perubahan roman wajah dari malas menjelma keterkejutan hingga kembali seperti semula itu hanya berlangsung sepersekian detik, Murasakibara tenang menghindari keripik-keripiknya untuk tak diinjak. Berjongkok dekat area bumi yang disimbah keripik, aksi panjang tangan dimulai.

Satu keripik. Status: aman.

Keripik kedua. Status: terselamatkan.

Keripik ketiga—

Midorima tak menghiraukan siku-siku perempatan jalan di sudut dahinya. "Jangan diambil," tukasnya mengingatkan.

"…ini belum tiga detik." Murasakibara menyahut perlahan.

"Apa-apaan peraturan bodoh itu,_ nanodayo_?!" seru pemuda_ tsundere_ itu emosional.

—berhasil diamankan. Dan berkeping-keping keripik itu ditransfer kembali ke habitat asal—bungkus plastik yang dirobek keras-keras—oleh Murasakibara.

Semua_ sweatdrop_ deras. Tak ada yang bisa menghentikan _kyojin_ ungu itu mengevakuasi makanan ringan kecintaannya.

Furihata menyarangkan pandangan _horror_ pada Murasakibara yang berhasil mengeksekusi misi penyelamatan camilannya. _'Tidakkah dia mengerti makanannya jadi tidak steril dan kotor?!'_ Terlebih heran tak tertahankan menyerang benaknya. Bagaimana bisa yang lain hanya membiarkan Murasakibara memulung makanan yang telah dikotori debu dan kerikil itu?

'_Mereka bicara seperti biasa … ta-tapi kenapa auranya dua kali lebih berat dari yang pertama?' _ratap Furihata ketakutan. Dia tak mau terjebak lagi di antara _Kiseki no Sedai_, ia hanya butuh bertemu—

Suara langkah kaki familiar tak terdengar ditenggelamkan konversasi mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa orang yang memanggil kita harus datang paling akhir?" protes Kise.

Midorima mendengus pelan. "Tidak perlu mengeluh. Dia memang seperti itu."

Aomine menghembuskan napas panjang, percampuran antara lelah dan kesal. "Akashi itu memang…" ia melirik tajam pada orang yang menatapnya, "Apa kau lihat-lihat aku, Chihuahua? Mau lapor pada Akashi?"

Berjengit ketakutan, Furihata beringsut mundur seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala kuat-kuat.

"Mine-_chin_, jangan kasar begitu. Kalau Aka-_chin_ tahu, kau bisa dibunuh olehnya," ucapnya di sela gemerisik kunyahan keripik. Itu keripik yang tidak steril dan telah tercemar.

Suara langkah kaki berhenti menggema.

"Maaf sudah membuat kalian menunggu."

Entitas absolut itu benar-benar mengerti caranya datang menginterupsi apa yang sedang terjadi dan memagnet atensi hanya untuknya.

Kuroko bergumam, "Akashi-_kun_."

Furihata ternganga. Diferensiasi dari tahun lalu dan sekarang adalah Akashi yang saat ini berdiri di puncak anak tangga tengah menatap mereka semua dengan mata merah delima brilian, bukan manik heterokromik_ emperor-eyes_ kebanggaannya. Melihat ekspresi indignan Akashi, Furihata ditandas was-was tanpa batas.

'_Jangan bilang … dia benar-benar lupa…'_ Furihata merana sarat nelangsa dalam benaknya. Kekecewaan mengeruhi airmukanya.

"Aomine, Kise, Midorima, Murasakibara, dan juga Kuroko … aku senang bisa bertemu kalian lagi. Dan aku sudah lama menantikan pertemuan kita lagi karena kita jarang berjumpa. Tapi—"

Para pemuda itu dihentak oleh tatapan yang mengagresikan terror hingga ke seluruh penjuru inci tubuh mereka.

.

.

Kicau burung tersedak aura yang menguar rembasi atmosfer dari sang _emperor _absolut.

.

.

"—hanya ada satu orang di sini yang ingin kutemui. Saat ini aku hanya ingin bicara dengan dia. Maaf, tapi apa kalian bisa pergi?"

.

.

Hening berdenting.

.

.

"APAAAA?!"

Teriakan protes spontan tergema memecah ketentraman publik.

.

.

Furihata menggigil tatkala mendapati Akashi melumerkan ekspresi indignannya dengan tatapan sedemikian lembut tertuju padanya. Sekujur tubuh dilanda tremor tektonik dan aliran darah seakan mampat, di tenggorokan napas tersendat, silabel-silabel yang semula ingin ditumpah-ruah pada Akashi menguap begitu saja karena kerongkongannya tercekat.

Kuroko memandang khawatir—menyelidik tanda-tanda apakah tersirat sinyal _SOS, mayday-mayday, bye-bye the rest of the day_, pada kawannya yang hari ini bertingkah anomali. "Furihata-_kun_, apa kau—"

_**GRAB. **_

"Ah!" Furihata menoleh ketika merasakan tangan seseorang menepuk yang meliputi diri pupus seketika.

"Apa-apaan ini? Kau tidak seru sama sekali, Akashi." Kagami menyeringai gembira melihat semua orang yang dilabelinya sebagai rival telah berkumpul. "Jangan mengabaikan teman-temanmu begitu saja."

Furihata instan membalikkan tubuhnya menatap Kagami yang baru saja datang. "Kagami!"

"_Tadaima_. Penjelasannya nanti saja, ya." Kagami tersenyum ringan pada Furihata dan Kuroko yang terbengong lucu dengan ekspresi tak menyangka dibalur harapan akan presensi _ace_ tim mereka. Ia berdiri menjulang di hadapan kedua pemuda yang tingginya jelas tak melampaui dirinya. "Oh, Akashi … senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Kau tidak lupa hari ini Furihata ulangtahun, 'kan?"

Sepasang mata lazuardi terbeliak_ horror_. Tanpa _Quarsi emperor eyes _pun, ia bisa melihat_ emperor eyes_ yang sesungguhnya berkerjap, berkerlap-kerlip mengubah mata _ruby_ menjadi emas brilian. Roman wajahnya berkali-kali lipat mengerikan lebih dari yang sebelumnya, terlebih dengan seringai antagonis menyebalkannya itu.

"Shintaro, pinjamkan aku _cutter_ itu."

Midorima menoleh pada Akashi yang menuruni tangga dengan gaya kasual. Lensa dipercik klorofilnya menyiratkan kecurigaan. "Untuk apa?"

"Membuka kardus yang kaubawakan untukku," jawab Akashi tenang. "Aku agak terganggu karena kau membungkusnya dengan kardus."

"_Oha-Asa_ bilang_ Lucky item _Sagitarius." Midorima menyerahkan _cutter_-nya tanpa banyak protes lagi.

Kagami menaikkan alaram kewaspadaan dalam diri. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan Akashi versi psiko pada dirinya. _Suspense_ tinggi melingkupi semuanya.

_**ZRAAASHH! **_

Detik berikutnya Kagami sukses menghindar, dipikirnya Akashi takkan merepetisi hal yang sama. Tapi yang terjadi sebaliknya. Bahkan _cutter_ pun bak berevolusi menjadi sabit kematian malaikat kematian di tangan kapten tim Rakuzan itu.

"Kagami-_kun_!" seru Kuroko khawatir.

Furihata yang syok ketakutan bukan kepalang. Ia lekas menghampiri Kagami yang di pipinya lagi-lagi ditoreh segaris luka, mengucur likuid merah darah. Mengerling ketakutan pada sosok Akashi ini yang selalu mendongkrak rasa ngeri dan mengoyak psikisnya. _'Dia bercanda, 'kan?! Akashi benar-benar ingin mengenainya … kalau Kagami gagal menghindar…' _

"Hee…" Akashi menyembunyikan manik heterokromik di balik helai-helai surainya. "Aku terkejut kau bisa menghindarinya." Namun ia menatap Furihata yang tengah mengusap darah di pipi Kagami. Suaranya memvibrasi kata-kata bagai kutukan tak termaafkan ditujukan pada pemuda sialan yang mendapat atensi afektif Furihata.

"Meski responmu cepat, kali ini saja aku tidak akan memaafkanmu."

Semua berjengit ngeri tak ubahnya terdakwa divonis hukuman kurungan seumur hiduo oleh hakim agung.

"Tidak ada kesempatan kedua." Akashi mengecam ancaman. "Jika aku berkata pergilah, maka kalian harus pergi. Di dunia ini, Furihata Kouki selamanya milikku. Akulah yang harusnya diakui sebagai kekasihnya, dan kalian yang bukan siapa-siapa patutnya dilupakan," ujarnya seraya memakai _cutter_ itu untuk membuka kardus yang dibawakan Midorima.

_**Sreeek. **_

Kardus dibuka oleh Akashi seraya tangannya terjulur meraih benda yang bertahta di dalamnya.

"Untuk hal ini saja, aku tidak akan kalah, dan tidak akan pernah kalah. Karena Kouki hanya mencintaiku, maka aku pemenang di hatinya." Ia melirik tajam intimidatif maksimal pada semuanya, menandingi tajam _cutter_ di tangannya. "Meskipun itu orangtuaku sendiri yang menyukai Kouki dan mendapatkan perhatiannya, aku tidak akan memaafkan mereka."

Sedepa jeda.

"Kalau begitu, kalian bisa pergi." Akashi menyerahkan cutter kembali pada Midorima seraya mengeluarkan bungkusan dalam kardus. Sebuah _paperbag_ dengan logo _brand _merek ternama. "Aku hanya ingin berdua saja dengan Kouki hari ini." Lalu ia menarik pergelangan tangan Furihata yang tengah berlutut di sisi Kagami.

"APA?!" Aomine melotot seraya berdiri dari posisi duduknya. "Jangan mesra-mesraan, Akashi! Kau memanggil kami hanya untuk itu?!"

"Tidak." Akashi menoleh pada Aomine, menyeringai menyebalkan yang membuat Aomine mempertimbangkan menggilaskan sol sepatunya pada wajah penuh arogansi si eksistensi penuh perfeksi. "Sebenarnya aku ingin memastikan apa kalian ingat soal janji kompetisi kita tahun lalu, dan tidak hanya itu. Namun melihat wajah kalian—" Manik heterokromik itu menelisik satu per satu wajah mantan-mantan rekan setimnya semasa _Chuugakou_ dulu, "—kurasa tidak ada yang lupa. Tidak satu pun dari kita melupakan bahwa hari ini Kouki ulang tahun."

"Aku tidak tahu hari ini Furihata—awwwh! Kurokocchi!" Kise menangis komikal karena Kuroko menusuk rusuknya. Bisa bahaya kalau Akashi mendengar Kise menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Beruntung pemuda penyuka shogi itu memunggungi mereka semua. "Semuanya baik-baik saja. Tempat kita bertemu selanjutnya adalah lapangan basket." Dan ketika ia menatap kekasihnya, matanya seketika berubah kembali menjadi gelimang merah yang berpendar lembut.

"Kouki, selamat ulang tahun."

Akashi mengeluarkan hadiah yang dipreparasinya dari _paperbag_. Aku sudah tanya jauh-jauh hari apa yang kauinginkan, tapi kau tidak ingin apa-apa. Padahal aku bisa memberikan segalanya untukmu—"

Kise yang semula meringis kesakitan berganti terkekeh geli sementara Aomine dan Kagami mengimitasi orang muntah di tempat. Murasakibara dan Kuroko bertukar tatapan datar.

"—jadi, aku hanya bisa memberikan ini untukmu." Akashi memahkotai kepala bersurai sewarna bumi musim panas itu dengan sebuah topi _trendy_ yang membuat Aomine dan Kagami kompak berseru horror, kemudian mengibaskan sebuah jaket model Rivaile's yang Kise tertawa keras membaca _border_ tulisan di bagian punggung jaket, menarik lepas _jersey_ Seirin Furihata, lantas memakaikannya pada kekasihnya.

Akashi menelisik penampilan Furihata yang melongo dengan mata membulat penuh haru hingga terkesan lucu dengan topi miring dan jaket hadiah ulang tahun yang agak kebesaran di tubuhnya. Ia mengangguk puas. Menangkup pipi kekasihnya itu, membelai bibir yang merah muda berseri—tanda digigiti cukup keras, dan itu membuatnya menurunkan kepalanya untuk memenuhi keinginannya mengecup bibir yang adiktif baginya.

Sumpah-serapah dengan bahasa prokem yang dilontarkan Aomine, kepanikan dan caci-maki yang Kagami umpatkan, serta tawa Kise yang mulai membahana tak menghalangi Akashi untuk mencium kekasihnya.

.

.

_**SRRIIING! **_

.

.

"Tunggu, Akashi."

Serahkan pada Midorima untuk dengan luar biasa menginterupsi sesi ciuman pertama sang singa dengan chihuahuanya yang sedang berulangtahun.

"Hm?" Akashi mengerling pada mantan wakil ketua kapten tim basket Teikou.

"Ongkir." Melihat Akashi yang masih datar memandangnya, Midorima mengimbuh, "Ongkos kirim hadiah pacarmu itu bayarkan dulu padaku."

"Ho?" Akashi dengan tampang inosen memandang kekasihnya, ekspresi super terlalu langka yang membuat Furihata ketar-ketir hatinya saking pacarnya itu terlihat menggemaskan dan menyebabkan benak menangis karena hatinya berpesta pora bahagia merasa beruntung bisa melihatnya.

"Lagipula berhutang ongkir hanya untuk pacarmu, ditambah kata-katamu kau bisa memberikan segalanya untuk pacarmu itu sama sekali tidak bersinkronisasi." Jari-jemari terbalut perban itu membuka dan menutup, rentenir mode menagih hutang.

Sepasang biner magenta itu menyipit, kembali menoleh pada si pemuda berkacamata nan _tsundere _itu. "Kardus, ya?"

"BUKAN ITU!" _Twitchy plus sweatdrop_. Midorima menatap kesal pada seseorang yang tidak bisa dikalahkannya dalam main shogi—dan sejauh ini basket juga.

Akashi menyeringai. "Aku tidak butuh kardusnya."

Kuroko menahan tawa rapat-rapat melihat Midorima seakan ditikam gunting imajiner langsung ke jantung. Bagaimanapun benda keberuntungan yang dikatakan Oha-Asa itu selalu benar. Dengan ringannya Akashi menolak—yang menurut sudut pandang Midorima—apa yang sudah digariskan gigir takdir. Ia meraih_ cutter_ yang nyaris dijatuhkan_ shooter_ tim Shutoku itu. Lalu mendekati kardus yang terbengkalai.

"Mu- … mungkin biaya ongkos transportasi hadiah itu dari toko sampai dibawakan Midorima hari ini, dia yang menanggung." Furihata angkat suara menengahi. Tersenyum canggung ia menundukkan kepala sekilas pada Midorima yang kelihatannya ingin menembakkan bola basket ke wajah kekasihnya. "Te-terima kasih … ma-maaf merepotkanmu juga."

Midorima baru mau menyemprot Furihata dengan amarah bahwa ia tidak melakukan semua itu semata-mata hanya untuk seseorang tak dikenalnya yang berulangtahun, namun tatapan tajam dari mata yang berkerlap-kerlip emas-merah itu mengintimidasnya. "Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu, _nanodayo_?!"

Kise tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. "Sudah tahu Furihata-_kun_ pacarnya-ssu! Apa kau monyet tidak mengerti hal sesederhana ini? GAHAHAHAHA."

"Apa hubungannya! Monyet, katamu?!" sergah Midorima jengah. Terbit intensi untuk memutus pita suara Kise yang tertawa laknat dengan cutter, tapi ia baru sadar cutter-nya ada di tangan Kuroko.

Kuroko yang dibantu Murasakibara memotong-motong kardus menghela napas panjang. "Midorima-_kun_ otaknya pintar, tapi terkadang bisa bodoh juga."

"Mido-chin _bodoh_~" ledek Murasakibara dengan nada malas namun geli.

"APA MAKSUDMU, KUROKO?! KAU MINTA KUBUNUH, MURASAKIBARA?!"

Kagami tidak memperbaiki suasana. Ia menepuk bahu Midorima dengan cara terlalu akrab yang membuat pemuda berbulu mata panjang itu mendeliknya ganas. "Pikirkan kalau Takao tertawa untuk orang lain, bukan padamu."

"Siapa peduli Takao mau tertawa pada siapa? Lagipula—!"

Aomine berdecak saat melihat Midorima melakukan ancang-ancang seribu satu kalimat tsundere terjitu, ia menyela, "Akashi cemburu. Hal begini saja kau tidak mengerti."

Beberapa saat para anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ itu berdebat yang mulai melenceng topiknya. Furihata yang sweatdrop melihatnya, teralihkan tatkala merasakan belaian halus di garis pipi yang membuat bulu kuduknya meremang. Ia bersitatap dengan mata magenta yang menatapnya lembut dan meluluhkan hatinya tanpa henti.

"Kau suka hadiah dariku?" Akashi menarik Furihata lebih dekat padanya, lengannya menyelinap untuk merengkuh pinggang kekasihnya untuk memangkas jarak di antara mereka.

Furihata bersungut muram. Pelan-pelan tangannya merambat untuk mencengkeram jersey berlogo Rakuzan di punggung tegap pemuda bersurai magenta. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang menyendu dengan hidung menelisik ceruk leher kekasihnya sembari menghirup wangi maskulin penentram hatinya.

"Kupikir kau lupa," bisik Furihata dengan suara serak.

Beruntung Furihata luput menotis kehadiran seringai kemenangan yang mengurva di bibir sa_ng emperor_. Berbanding terbalik dengan kecupan sayang yang Akashi labuhkan di pipi yang sedikit menggembung.

"Kau tahu aku tidak mungkin lupa ulangtahunmu." Akashi mengeratkan pelukannya pada seseorang yang menjadi sandaran hatinya. Mengusap-usap punggung di bagian border jaket yang membuatnya memulas seringai puas. "Kau tidak suka hadiahku?" Dan ia membiarkan kekecewaan pretentif yang terlihat out of character mengubah roman wajahnya.

"Bu-bukan begitu!" Furihata dilanda panik.

Mungkin untuk hal tertentu, ia akan merasa menjadi seseorang terberuntung sedunia bisa menyaksikan beragam ekspresi seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang takkan diekspos pada publik. Namun ada kalanya jantungnya berdegup gaduh menyakitkan tulang rusuk manakala ekspresi semacam kecewa dan sedih itu muncul di wajah kekasihnya. Ia menggigit bibirnya sesaat untuk menyusun kata-kata tepat demi mengungkapkan himpunan perasaannya, bahwa ia ingin Akashi tahu apa yang dirasakannya dan semua itu disebabkan oleh Akashi sendiri.

Sayang sekali Furihata tak bisa melihat tanduk dan ekor iblis imajiner seperti yang Kiseki no Sedai lihat pada sosok Akashi. Chihuahua yang malang. Tak tahu dirinya kena perangkap sang singa. Betapa naas kekasihnya adalah orang tipikal sadistik, tentunya menjadi kepuasan tersendiri menggoda dingin kekasihnya sendiri. Atau Furihata juga tidak sadar sebenarnya yang diinginkan Akashi saat ini adalah melumat bibirnya.

"A-aku tidak ingin apa-apa," Furihata memulai, menatap Akashi dengan jenis tatapan yang selalu melelehkan bongkah gletser pongah di hati dingin kekasihnya. Tidak tahu ulasan senyum sederhananya itu adalah satu-satunya pemicu kacaunya irama ritmis jantung Akashi.

"Aku … hanya ingin bersama Akashi hari ini." Furihata memandang penuh harap, sekaligus takut-takut pada Akashi. "Err, maaf permintaanku egois dan aneh—eh?"

"Hanya hari ini?" Akashi menanamkan ciuman sekilas diikuti jilatan basah di daun telinga Furihata yang menggelinjang karenanya. "Seumur hidup, kau harus bersamaku," bisiknya dengan suara seksi yang rendah, menuntut dengan nada absolut.

Tangan itu terlayang ke rambut magenta, menjambaknya perlahan. Furihata menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat menahan erangan yang hendak mendobrak blokade kedua belah bibirnya. Ia tak sanggup menghentikan Akashi yang kini menggigit lamat-lamat salah satu titik terlemahnya yaitu di kulit lunak di belakang telinganya. Tangannya bisa bergerak menggenggam tangan Akashi agar tak merayap ke balik segala fabri kain yang membungkus tubuh Furihata, sementara satu tangan lagi menarik keras jersey Rakuzan kekasihnya untuk mengode bahwa mereka masih berada di tempat umum—masih ada banyak hal yang harus mereka lakukan hari ini.

Bagaimanapun inginnya Furihata untuk hanya bersama Akashi hari ini, dan pedih tak terperi kenyataan bahwa mereka ada di tim yang berbeda, untuk sementara waktu keduanya tak bisa bersama.

Karena itu ketika Akashi akhirnya menciumnya, Furihata membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan Akashi menghisap bibirnya secara rakus, barter saliva kendati tahu untuk dahaga terpuaskan takkan mudah hangus. Tidak ada yang peduli pada pemuda-pemuda malang lain yang sepertinya terpaksa menonton mereka berciuman mesra seperti ini.

Beruntung Kuroko yang berhasil membedah kardus mengangkatnya demi memproteksi keinosenan dan kemurnian visinya. Tak bisa menutupi pandangan pemuda-pemuda lain yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya, namun Murasakibara membantu mengangkatkan pandangan sambil mengunyah potongan-potongan terakhir keripiknya. Bagi pebasket berposisi center dalam tim Yosen itu, Akashi sebagai orang yang paling dipatuhinya itu berhak mencium siapa saja.

Toh tempat ini sepi dari presensi publik, maka tak terhitung public display of affection. Dan kendati pandangannya hanya dipenuhi dengan Furihata yang terengah-engah dan wajah ordinari itu menyaingi merah rambutnya, Akashi cukup tahu bahwa Kuroko cukup perhatian untuk melindungi pemuda-pemuda lain dari privasi intimasi mereka.

Atau Akashi saja tidak tahu betapa _SOS-mayday-mayday-goodbyeday_ tim Seirin hari ini, dan sesungguhnya hanya itu yang Kuroko pedulikan.

"AKU TIDAK ADA DI SINI UNTUK MENYAKSIKAN SEMUA INI!" –Kagami.

"MATI SAJA KAU, AKASHI!" –Aomine.

"BAYAR ONGKIRMU, AKASHI!" –Midorima.

"TIDAK BISAKAH KALIAN CARI TOILET, AKASHICCHI, FURIHATA-KUN?!" –Kise.

"Kuro-chin, kardus ini berguna juga." –Murasakibara.

"Tentu saja." Kuroko tersenyum simpul. Dengan nada satir ia berkata, "Furihata-kun, pertandingan kita mulai sepuluh menit lagi. Lanjutkan saja nanti dengan Akashi setelah semuanya selesai. Atau kau mau hari ini disubstitusi?"

Furihata refleks melepaskan ciuman panas Akashi dari bibirnya. Matanya berkaca-kaca dan ia menggelengkan kepala keras-keras sehingga Akashi harus membenarkan posisi topi yang merupakan hadiah ulangtahunnya. "Tidak! Aku tetap mau jadi starter!"

Akashi menatap sadis pada mata-mata dibias spektrum pelangi mengintip dari balik kardus. Bila saja ia seorang gadis, pasti sudah menjerit-jerit histeris melihat betapa lucunya mereka dengan tampang cemberut dan jengkel bukan kepalang—atau cemburu entahlah—mengawasinya. Dan ia bisa merasakan pandangan membunuh dihunjamkan padanya dari seluruh personil Kiseki no Sedai.

Hingga ide cemerlang terbersit di benak jenius sang emperor. Memanas-manasi makhluk-makhluk nista itu dengan membubuhkan kecupan mesra di leher kekasihnya lalu mencium sekilas bibir merah muda yang menjadi cafein baginya. Berbisik mesra di telinga Furihata.

"Sampai nanti, Kouki."

Mengulas senyum tipis dengan kelembutan yang tak mengimpresi selarik pun picisan tertera di roman wajahnya, Akashi berbalik pergi meninggalkan semuanya.

Furihata akan tetap bergeming menghayati hening menyaksikan punggung tegap kekasihnya menghilang di balik pintu masuk gimnastik, bila saja Kuroko tak menarik pergelangan tangannya untuk berjalan masuk ke gimnastik yang sama—namun dengan direksi berlawanan dari yang dituju Akashi.

_Sampai nanti. _

Hari ini, Furihata bersumpah untuk menunjukkan performa terbaiknya menjadi pemain suportif yang berdiri bersama teman-temanny, berlaga di lapangan basket demi mempertahankan gelar sang juara yang tersandang pada mereka sebagai pemenang kejuaraan Winter Cup tahun lalu.

Bukan hanya karena hari ini ulang tahunnya. Tapi juga karena ada Akashi yang akan menyaksikan permainannya, menanti waktu konstan berhembus hingga tiba saatnya sisa-sisa serakan jam di penghujung hari akan jadi momentum memorial kebersamaan mereka yang hanya milik keduanya tanpa interupsi entitas manapun, di hari istimewa Furihata.

Ini rahasia, ya. Ketika Furihata Kouki menggeser topinya ke samping, menemukan Akashi tersenyum dengan sorot mata lembut memandangnya, ia tersenyum lebar dan mengetahui desir energi terinjeksi dalam tubuhnya yang menyulut adrenalin untuk bermain basket dengan mengerahkan segala kemampuannya.

Akashi membisikkan doa-doa terbaik untuk Furihata tatkala memahami makna apa yang berpendar di mata solid kolong langit itu.

**.**

_**Owari**_

_**.**_

_**#~**~#**_

_**.**_

Kendati Kuroko kembali dengan _sign "OK" _bagi tim Seirin untuk bernapas lega, tapi sekali lagi keheranan dan keterkejutan membuat mereka memandang sang _pointguard _dengan pandangan skeptis. Dan bukan hanya mereka yangmenatap Furihata seperti itu, tapi semua yang kebetulan mendaratkan tatapan pada jaket dan topi baru itu pasti merasakan hal serupa.

"Err, Furi, itu—" Fukuda menatap ragu—sekaligus melirik kejam pada Kawahara yang menjulurkan lidah karena menang suit darinya sehingga ia yang ditumbalkan untuk bertanya—Furihata, "—ha-hadiah ulang tahun?"

Furihata nyengir inosen. "Ya."

"Dari Akashi?" kejar Fukuda lagi.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Furihata memiringkan kepalanya, heran.

'_TENTU SAJA! DUNIA JUGA PASTI TAHU!' _jerit histeris para pebasket Seirin itu kompak dalam hati.

Kagami melepas_ jersey_-nya sembari bergumam rendah yang hanya dapat didengar bayangan dari cahayanya. _"He's a possessive bastard."_

"_Indeed, he is."_ Kuroko menyahut pelan sembari menalikan sepatunya.

Kawahara berjengit melihat Furihata tersenyum ke sMURAMuatu arah, dan di kegelapan di bawah tribun penonton itu ada pacar sahabatnya. Ia berkata , "Furi, coba lihat topimu."

Furihata teralihkan, ia yang baru saja menggeser topinya ke samping akhirnya melepasnya. Barulah ia membuka topinya. Modelnya _trendy_ dengan warna casual putih bersih dan di bagian depannya terjahit huruf kepslok bermodel_ thriller_ mencolok.

.

.

"**YOU ARE MINE"**

.

.

Oh.

Furihata melotot kaget, ia refleks menoleh ke arah Akashi yang menyeringai licik padanya.

"A-ano, _Senpai,_ kita harus masuk ke lapangan dan latihan sekarang juga, sepuluh menit sebelum pertandingan mulai," sahut salah seorang junior sopan.

"O-oke." Furihata melepas jaket barunya, dan hendak menyampirkannya ke bangku tatkala menotis border aneh lagi di bagian punggungnya. Lantas ia menyibakkan bagian punggung, memandang horror pada dua silabel magis yang pantas saja menghipnotis setiap orang untuk bereaksi abnormal usai membacanya.

"Furihata, apa lagi yang kau tunggu?!"

Seruan Kagami memaksa Furihata untuk menaruh hadiah ulang tahun itu di kursi tanpa sempat melipatnya terlebih dahulu. Furihata melayangkan tatapan memelas pada Akashi yang menggeleng puas dan konstan menyeringai.

Kuroko hanya bisa menepuk bahu pemuda malang itu sembari menyerahkan bola basket. "Pikirkan itu nanti, Furihata-_kun_. Ayo kita fokus ke pertandingan dulu."

Furihata menghirup napas dalam-dalam, berupaya keras untuk tak mengekspos salah tingkahnya—yang gagal total karena Akashi menyadarinya terlebih dahulu. Ia akan menepati janji mereka dan memenuhi sumpah dirinya. Furihata akan bertanding habis-habisan bersama tim Seirin, dan setelah semuanya selesai, ia akan bersama Akashi.

Sepanjang pertandingan, jaket itu secara konotatif menyaksikan pemilik barunya berlaga bersama timnya untuk mempertahankan titel sang juara.

Border tulisannya sederhana, tapi itu adalah suatu tanda absolut.

.

.

"**AKASHI SEIJUUROU'S"**

.

**.**

.

_Ini adalah hari istimewaku._

_Namun setiap hari yang kulalui bersamamu, membuatku menyadari bahwa hari-hariku memang selalu istimewa karena kau selalu bersamaku._

**.**

**(Truly: OWARI)**

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

**Kemaren mau publish kecepetan, eh sekarang kelambatan. Balada nggak punya akses internet mudah. Maafkan saya. Ini pun bisa publish hasil memelas memohon pada kakak, lemot banget pula karena harus bukan unblockblocked dulu FFN. Orz  
><strong>

**Ampuni saya menistakan Kisedai lagi, Akashi terutama *mukapalem*, dan Furihata yang sama aja OOC keterlaluannya. Maafkan saya, Fujimaki-Sensei. *sungkem* #disepak**

**Sebenernya saya pengen nge-publish fic galau pas ultah Kouki, tapi itu fic OS alternate ending Saigo ni Iezu ni Ita belum kelar karena gaya nulis saya kacau-balau oleh rumus dasar elektro dan algoritma syialan yang meracuni diksi serta ide saya. #nanges **

**Anyway, HAPPY BIRTHDAY OUR BABY FURIHATA KOUKI! And happy for CAFEIN FIRST EVER EVENT (CAFEE)! **

**Untuk LeChi (fanname AkaFuri lover) yang belum bergabung dengan grup AkaFuri, yuk gabung ke CAFEIN. Kita menggila di sana. Plus, sedang diadakan parade event dari ultah Furihata sampai Akashi, jangan ketinggalan dan ayo turut meramaikan! ;D **

**Ahem, soal fic saya … nanti juga publish-update sendiri. Hontou ni gomenasai. #kietanojutsu X")))**

**.**

_**And see you latte~ **_

**.**

**Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca. Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat saya harapkan. ^_^**

**.**

_**Sweet smile, **_

**Light of Leviathan**


End file.
